


Better than You

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doubt, F/M, Fucking in Private, Hate on the Outside, Hurt/Comfort, Object Insertion, Past Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Vibrator in Vagina, Vibrators, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: I wrote this because someone is thirsty for Locus/Carolina.





	1. Waterfall

\---

A year had passed since Temple and the others had been brought to justice and Locus was at a loss. He had found a home with the Reds and Blues, though some rough patches still came up along the way. One of the most glaring was the untrusting gaze of one Agent Carolina. Between sparring matches to stay in shape, PT runs where she would keep him so high up on his toes that he had to push himself to keep up with her, to the shooting practice that always left him following just behind her, she bested him at every turn, and failing to keep up with her usually meant taking care of menial tasks as a way of not being able to beat her. Laundry was the worst. _ Yes, she was a soldier and she kept herself in top shape for the sake of ensuring the safety of her friends. Yet, I’m sure she hates me. _

He hit the showers after one of the runs where he focused so much on trying to get ahead of her that he managed to trip over a rock and fall flat on his face. The gush of blood that flowed from his nose barely slowed him as he got back up and sprinted to catch up with her, wiping his nose against his arm ignoring the flow streaming down his face. She was going to see that he was just as good of a soldier as she was. He wouldn’t be following behind her in those tight running shorts and racer back sports bra. The distinct lack of panty line made him raise an eyebrow, but he dismissed it. Agent Washington didn’t have to deal with this level of rivalry, so why did he? 

_ Oh right, the genocide thing. _

The warmth of the water managed to wash away the embarrassment and he snapped his nose back into place. He would have someone look at it later. Holding his hands against the tile of the shower, the spray cascaded down the taut muscles of his back, temporarily soothing his muscles. His legs were what really needed it, but the sound of someone coming into his private bunk put him on alert. He had insisted on having a spot to himself.

He stayed quiet, readying himself for any kind of attack. He didn’t expect  _ her _ to be the one that opened the shower door and slid into the already cramped four foot by four foot stall. 

“Need a hand?” Carolina licked her lips slightly, looking up at Locus. He remembered he had his hair down and usually around anyone, he had it tied. Her hair was down too, the brown roots showing at the base of the fire red hair. 

“If you’re here to lend one, be my guest?” Locus was in uncharted territory. Was this some game she was playing with him? The hand that stroked his cock definitely told him that this was no game. “What’s your angle, Carolina?”

“Figured after that spill earlier, you would need some tending to. Is your nose okay?” The simple purr to her voice as she leaned up to kiss a tender spot on his neck made him forget the throbbing, dull pain in his nose for the moment as blood rushing to other areas. 

“This is highly out of character for you.” Locus kept trying to reason away that this was a game of wits that he was easily losing with how much his shaft hardened in her hand. He soon learned he was losing more when she flashed him a grin that made his core tighten as she dropped to her knees in front of him and took his shaft in her mouth. 

He thanked whoever had designed the base that the floor wasn’t tile, instead a gripping rubber that made the long days of training bearable. The tile on the walls was cold on his back as he settled against it, letting her hands push his hips back against the wall and work her mouth over him. “Highly, highly out of character,” Locus panted, suppressing a moan in case someone happened to wander by. 

Carolina shrugged and licked the head, pointed up his shaft. “Are you complaining?”

“Hardly. Just confused.”

“Just enjoy it big guy. Not everything between us has to be a competition.” She swallowed him back down, keeping his hips steady as she rocked on the balls of her feet. Locus closed his eyes, focusing on the mouth on his shaft, the tongue dragging along his skin. Her nails bit into his hips, and he flexed his toes, the prick of pain drawing him back. This was nothing like other encounters where such tactics brought more pain than pleasure. 

He patted her on the head, not wanting to orgasm just yet from her mouth working over his shaft. He pulled her up to stand. She followed his directive, taking his hand and standing, gasping in surprise when he turned her around quickly and pressed her breasts and belly against the cold tile. He kneeled behind her, testing out the rubber floor for himself and finding it adequate for what he had planned. He teased her clit, running his fingers up her slit to get her in the mood, though she seemly didn’t need much to get there. 

With his fingers slick from her pussy, he brushed against the tight pucker of her asshole, looking up to her for protest. 

“Go ahead,” she breathed out, hands splayed on the cold tile. She looked breathtaking with her wet hair plastered to her back and face as her eyes closed in pleasure just from his  fingers against her sensitive clit and asshole. He pushed her cheeks apart instead, swiping his tongue against the the tight ring of flesh before slowly pushing inside her to slicken her up. 

Despite how the situation had started, the encounter wasn’t unwelcome, especially when he got to see the object of his frustration in a completely different light. First with his cock in her mouth and now panting wantonly from how much she was enjoying the attention he was paying to her ass by fucking it with his tongue, Locus sped his pace to push her along. She would undoubtedly enjoy more of it, but he hadn’t planned for sex when he came in to shower. As his tongue plunged into her, the breathy pants soon turned to moans, uncaring if anyone heard her in such a state of happiness. He was going to memorize this moment in case it never happened again. No one would believe him that it happened either so there would be no point in revealing it had happened either. 

Locus finished licking her ass and pushed a spit soaked finger up her asshole, listening to her gasp at the penetration. 

“May I?” He never guessed he would be asking for permission for an act like this with Agent Carolina, yet here he was. She nodded yes, and in his haste, he grabbed some of the mild conditioner he used to keep his ends from splitting when his hair spent so much time under the helmet and tied up. He slicked his fingers with it, returning to lube up the already loosening hole and grabbed a little more to slick up his cock with his other hand. He shifted her to the back of the shower, picking her up and hooking her legs up over his elbows. He would have complete control of how deeply he penetrated her this way. 

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded in response, groaning happily as he filled her. He thanked again who ever decided to coat the floor of these showers with a non-slip rubber as he sunk into the tight heat of her asshole, and buried his face into her neck. She was quick to dig her nails into his shoulders, panting out her enjoyment of being filled with the thickness of his cock. He stilled inside her as soon as he was fully seated, entire shaft inside her. 

She nodded and he held her in place, bracing one leg back so he could slowly pull out of her before thrusting back into her. Locus nibbled at her neck as he sped up, listening to her pleas for more, harder, and to keep it right here. Carolina had reached between her legs to rub her clit and the sight of her touching herself as he fucked her, as she tightened and loosened from her impending orgasm made him fuck her harder. 

He didn’t care who heard now. People could make their guesses. He could tell everyone that Tucker had programmed an explicit video to play on his tablet the moment he turned it on. All that mattered was the tight heat of her around his cock and how good she felt. 

Locus tried to hold out but the moment she moaned and shuddered around him, he was done for. He spilled himself deep into her ass as he stilled and kept himself buried inside her. It had been a long time since he had sex and even longer since he had cum inside anyone, and here he was, fucking a woman who he thought hated him. 

His lip twitched for a moment, long enough for her to notice. As he let her down, carefully making sure she made it to the floor without falling, she could see why he winced. A dark bite mark graced the skin of her neck. One that would be hard to explain away when she was out doing PT. Carolina shrugged, leaning behind him to turn off the water. 

“Someone else may want a shower.” She beckoned for him to follow her, and he did as he was asked, soon greeted with the sight of her laying on his bed, vibrator in hand. 

“I had initially planned on coming in here with the plan of using this on you, but with the way you handled yourself, and me, in the shower just now, I have a better idea.” She ran the tip of the vibrator up and down her slit, licking her lips and inviting him over with her eyes. “Since you seem to like my ass so much, you might as well get another round.” She slowly pushed the vibrator into herself, making a show of how much she enjoyed being filled and further teased him with little gasps and moans from fucking herself on his bed.

Locus watched her with rapt attention, fixed on the way she moved her hands to see what ways would bring her the most pleasure by observation. 

“You aren’t going to learn anything about how to fuck me just by watching. Get over here.” She waved him over, and he complied, not wanting to ruin the opportunity. He barely noticed he was still hard and slick with his own cum. Locus kneeled between her legs and pulled her hips toward him, resting the fleshy part of her ass on his thighs. He pressed back into the warm heat of her ass again, shooing away her hands from the vibrator. 

Carolina laid back, smirking at how he took charge now, sinking into her fully. He closed his eyes as she flexed around him, keeping a tight hold on her hips as he started to fuck her. She giggled slightly as her tits bounced with his rhythm, reaching to roll her nipples between her fingers as she watched his face. 

“Does it turn you on to know that you’re fucking the Agent Carolina who kicked your ass back at the Purge temple,” Carolina asked, a huskiness to her voice. Her nipples had hardened, and she arched her back when Locus dialed up the vibrator to a higher speed, releasing one side of her hips to control it. He started to fuck the vibrator into her, matching the speed in which his cock was stretch out her ass. 

“So very out of character for you,” he growled, wishing he could bite her neck again and mark her as his own further. He nodded in response to her question, not really understanding the need for talk like this until the words escaped her mouth. His previous partners hadn’t been as playful as this. 

“Same could be said for you, but I don’t see you complaining.” She punctuated the sentence with a moan when he rubbed his thumb against her clit, bringing her closer to another orgasm. He wanted her to get there before he did. Judging by the way  she gripped his shaft as he quickened his thrusts, he wouldn’t have much time before he would be spilling into her a second time. 

Locus stopped for a moment, scooting her off of him and flipping Carolina onto her stomach while leaving the vibrator on high inside her pussy. He sank back into her inviting ass, thrusting into her hard until he heard the sharp yelp that told him he had found the right angle. 

Planting his hands on either sides of her shoulders, he lowered himself to practically lay on top of her, thrusting quickly in and out of her ass. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, tasting the  sweat glistening on her skin. He licked her skin and nibbled at her shoulder again, kissing his way up to meet the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. From there, he bit down hard while he fucked her, holding tight to her and reaching under her chest to play with one of her nipples. From the way she tightened around him and the cry she let out, he could tell that he had pushed her over the precipice of pleasure and allowed himself to cum inside her again. The feel of coating her ass with more of his cum made his muscles clench further. 

After they finished, he rolled to the side to not hurt her. Carolina laid there panting for a few minutes, rolling over and reaching down to pull the vibrator out of her pussy and turn it off. She got up to wash it off in the sink and grabbed her running pants and sports bra that she had left on the floor after coming in. Locus hadn’t noticed when they left the bathroom, but as she redressed, he called attention to the fact that she hadn’t been wearing underwear on her run earlier when he busted his nose. 

“Do you always go out without panties?” he asked, getting up and grabbing a towel to wipe the cum off of his coc. He stood in front of her, resting his hands on her hips. 

“Only when I want someone to notice as they stare at my ass while they run.” She quirked a smile and leaned up to leave a peck on his lips. “Don’t tell anyone though. Can’t have the others getting jealous.” She turned heel and headed for the door. On her way out, she winked. “Besides, it’s a good workout.”

\---

After taking another shower, Locus found himself in the common room while Carolina led a session of yoga for Donut, Wash, and Kai. Tucker watched with full attention at each person bending their bodies into the positions and as Carolina led them into a downward facing dog, he made a gesture at Locus regarding those bent over. 

“Fuck they look good like that.”

Locus had his eyes fixed on Carolina. “Sure do.”


	2. Someone to Watch Over (Me)

The short walk from Carolina’s bunk to his left little time to think. It had been months since the two of them had started with their precarious sneaking around, and weeks since he last had her in the shower. Considering how often he found Caboose or Tucker in his bed when he was gone, it still surprised him that no one had asked about where he went in the middle of the night. Caboose had asked once, seemingly satisfied with the reply of Out before lifting his arm to invite Locus to snuggle in front of him. No one had asked about why he spent so much time in the training room sparring with Carolina, even if he had come to whisper Natalie in her ear as she moved over him. She still hadn’t said his name, not yet and instead found her refusing to address him so far aside from urges to continue, more, harder. He was just Locus to her; it didn’t matter he had told her she could call him Sam.

Locus pushed Caboose over, crawling into bed beside him. Caboose left his arms open for the moment, resting his head on top of Locus’ as soon as he settled in front. Caboose’s arm had been flung over his chest, and his blanket was tangled at the end of the bed; Locus let out a heavy sigh. It didn’t hurt to have the puppy of blue team with him. Caboose was good in a fight and could be up in an instant if they were attacked… Locus stared deadass at the ceiling. Who would be attacking this moon in the middle of nowhere when the war had been over for nearly a year and no one knew he was here? 

Briefly, his thoughts wandered to Felix. If he was able to come back, it would put a serious strain on his new found family, as well as whatever he had going on with Carolina.  Coupled with the problems it would cause as well as the crumbling partnership he had with Felix, his return would cause more harm than good. But, he’s gone. He eyed the alien sword from across the room, perched up on its wall mount, and he couldn’t help but think that it was the reminder he needed. That part of his life was over, left behind like the trail of corpses that followed him. 

Stop being so dramatic.

\---

The smell of her skin against his hadn’t left him by the time he woke up. Caboose had already gotten up, heading out to help Kaikaina herd the small “lizard pets” the two of them had discovered the day before. Had he been awake when they left, Locus would remind them to take enough ammo to handle the dinosaur-like lizards they had found, especially since his own scouting had revealed a nest not far from where the “lizard pets” roosted. 

Locus saw Carolina exit the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel. Her tank top and panties clung to her from where she had pulled them on to her still-damp body, and he smirked, wetting his lips slightly at his hands holding onto her body like that.

“All yours.”

He counted himself lucky that Carolina was the only one to see him flush to a darker shade of brown, but the blush burned harder. Instantly he was brought back to the night before, recalling the warmth of her skin against his, how good he felt inside her as she worked herself over him. 

“T-thanks.” He caught the towel after she threw it back at him, and he briefly considered  smelling it. No, don’t be like that. He closed the door behind him instead, shucking off the sweats he slept in to turn the water on as cold as it would go. His body tensed at the spray on his back, penetrating him deep with the chill that made him shiver, goosebumps spreading across him. Locus grit his teeth, flexing his thighs to better will away the erection caused by a glimpse of Carolina in her semi-naked glory. 

With his erection finally wilting, he switched the water back over to warm. As the warm water washed over him, his tense shoulders slowly loosened. He closed his eyes, his back to the spray as it wound through his hair. He could swear he could feel her lips against his, steel and roughness forgotten. He often lost himself in the feelings she laid upon him, intentional or not. It had been so long since he felt good with someone else that the feelings she invoked hit him harder than he expected. He was frozen for a moment as he leaned back against the cold shower wall, making him hiss softly. 

“You okay there?” she asked him, and until her hand touched his face, Locus thought he imagined her. He could feel the ghost of her touch on his skin even after he'd left her room to curl up with Caboose. Locus’ breath caught in his throat, and he smacked his head against the wall behind him, startled to find her actually in front of him.

“Natalie,” he whispered before her lips sealed back over his own. His hands tugged at the soaked fabric, having not bothered with undressing herself before stepping back into the shower. Her body pressed against his, he pulled her close, ignoring the ache in the back of his head. One of his hands slipped into the wet mop of auburn hair, haphazardly tied behind her. Her hand found his hip, bringing the rest of him close against her. 

“You looked a little distracted earlier. Wanted to be sure that you weren’t going to slip in the shower again. Can’t have you being treated for another concussion.” Carolina paused as soon as the words left her mouth, fingers trailing along his jaw. “How’s your nose?”

He laughed softly, the low rumble escaping his mouth as he pressed a kiss to her temple, her cheek, the side of her neck. “Won’t be the last time you break my nose.” He rested his hands on her lower back, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. One advantage to holding someone nearly your height. 

“Sam, what are we doing?”

His eyes snapped open, swallowing down the panic. His name. He told her after their first night and she never used it. Why now? “Standing in the shower.”

“No, I mean, what are we doing? Here. You can’t be happy like this.” She pulled to move away from him, to see his eyes as she asked. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” His first thought was to flee. He never had to think about how he felt with Felix. They existed. He could tell she was doubting why she was with him. To get out of that slick shower and away from her. Run. He didn’t move though, hands still on her hips with the hard question still hanging in the air. 

Carolina took a step back, pulling away from his grasp more. “I thought I did.”

Locus cast his eyes down, focusing on the curve of her collarbone, the ghost of a bruise he had left on her. He let go of her, turning around to refocus on the shower. It was easier than focusing on being left again. You don’t say those words unless you want it all to stop. He could still hear his own words, echoing to Felix about how they could leave Chorus. This seemed like a bump in the road in comparison, but even that bump shook up the cargo. She traced the scars on his back, and in his attempt not to flinch and send the both of them toppling, he only succeeded in bumping the both of them against the walls. It was stupid to think you could open up. Felix ensured you could only trust him. Look where that got you. Closed eyes and deep breaths. Is there even a point to talking about it? You knew from the beginning she was just using you until she found someone better. Felix was easier. Felix didn’t mince words.

He washed himself and shampooed his hair with his back to her, maintaining his distance.  As he rinsed off, her arms circled his waist.“Sam.” 

He pulled out of her arms. The faucet screeched, twisted and turning off. “Nat,” he started, pulling the curtain open. 

“Where are you going?”

“To somewhere you thought you wanted to be.” He grabbed the towel hanging on the rail outside, wrapping it around his waist and leaving her in the cooling shower. Locus grit his teeth, pushing down the pang of regret he felt walking away from her. It was preferable to the gnawing in his chest and it increased with each step he put between the two of them.

\---

Three days. Three days of avoiding common areas. Three nights lonely and crawling into a warm bed that Caboose had just left, idly escaping into his thoughts. He hadn’t even seen her, but he still longed for her. Felix’s influence had talked him out of wanting to stay with her then. Maybe he could talk himself back. Assuming she wants me.  _ Pity gets you nowhere _ . The words echoed in his head, recalling how he spoke them to a target after Felix had said it before the mission started.

The night sky had long since blanketed Iris, and Locus welcomed the dark. Though now was no exception, he still startled when she scuffed her foot against the ground purposefully. He spun around, unceremoniously twisting his wrist and hissing with pain. He had explained when he initially stayed on Iris that adverse reactions had led to injury. His heart leapt into his throat at the scuff all the same. 

“Natalie,” he breathed into the comms. “Why are you...?” The protective barrier of the helmet kept him from giving away all the hurt he had bottled inside himself in a pathetic attempt at being stoic.  

“Because you’re an idiot. Trust me, I’ve dealt with a lot of them falling in love with me. Or at least the idea of me.” Locus closed his eyes at the jab, his chest tingling where he felt her words cut into him. 

“I’m not in love with you.” He cared for her, yes, but love? He gave that up long before. 

“You’re still an idiot.” Carolina shifted herself to sit next to him, crossing her legs in front of her and leaning back on her arms. He longed to pull off her helmet and tangle his fingers in the long auburn hair, far from regulation, but he figured it didn’t matter what her hair looked like. Even if she decided tomorrow to buzz her hair off, he’d still think she was beautiful. 

“I know.” He turned to get up, pausing when she tugged at his arm to pull him back. 

“Why do you keep running?” She caught him off guard. He expected the grand gesture of her pulling off her helmet, then his, kissing him in a plea to make him stay. “I got tired of running from everything following behind me, so I stopped and just started to deal with it. It’s a slow process, but it’s worth it. So why are you still trying to put distance where it doesn’t need to be?”

He sat there, staring at the hand still holding to the gauntlet of his armor. 

“What are we doing?” she asked again, repeating the question from days prior. It still stung to hear her say it. Orders didn’t explain it. Neither did duty. For the first time in years, he was doing this for himself. It all boiled down to doing this for him and...

“Trying to survive?” he offered, relaxing slightly to where she took her hand off his arm, resuming her lounging position next to him. They stayed there, quiet, letting the evening shift and the stars sparkle over them. Old habits die hard. Despite being some of the only people on the moon, Carolina still brought her pistol with her, as well as her grappling hook. He hadn’t ever asked as to why she brought them with her, but considering the shotgun he kept strapped to his back, he didn’t need her to explain. 

“I’m not promising you anything.” Locus cocked his head at her words. “When I said idiots fell in love with me, I was mostly joking, but the people who seem to end up interested don’t often make the best choices.” She retracted her hand, laying fully onto her back to take in the stars. With a hiss and a click, she pulled off her helmet and let her head rest on the ground. “Some of them decide to attack the organization you both work for. Others think that the concept of revenge is the only way to heal old wounds.”

“And the last type of idiot?” He tossed his own helmet aside, next to hers. He removed the shotgun, laying it next to him before looking up at the stars.

“That’s the one who thinks he can just walk away from something because it isn’t going the way he wants it to.”

“That’s not---”

“I know. There’s shit with you, and Felix is something I can never understand because he’s always going to be lurking in your thoughts. He’s always there. I get that.” She sighed, turning to face him. “What I don’t get is why me asking that question made you think that you should ignore me for three days until I purposely sought you out so I could actually get an answer.”

Locus kept his eyes pointed to the sky. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, heart racing. His level of discomfort was climbing at a rapid rate. 

“I don’t think we have enough time to unpack the why of that question.” He finally looked at her, face blank. “I don’t know.” She blinked at him, her mouth straightening to a long thin line. “I don’t have to think when I’m with you. We can just exist and be who we are.”

“That doesn’t erase the past.” She turned to lay on her side, eyes fixed on him. “It doesn’t give us anything solid for what we’ve started. So why are we doing this?”

Locus caught his words in his throat. He had a million and one lines, but all of them sounded sappy the more he thought about it. Instead he turned to lay on his side, pillowing his head on his arm and reaching out to support hers. 

“Because we are.” The world doesn’t feel wrong with you in it. His chest panged with regret at not voicing those words. Just another thing to add to the pile. He leaned over and brought his lips to hers, drawing her in. He gently massaged the back of her head before his hand moved down her back and he broke the kiss. With her cheek next to his, his smile faded. She’s going to learn more and want out.

“I guess I could stand having someone watch my back,” she stated, drawing her arms around him. He nodded in response. But can I learn to trust you to watch mine? 

“Thank you, Natalie,” he sighed out and squeezed her tight, laying there with her until the sun eventually rose on a new day. 

 


End file.
